


to reach for you (is to let you win)

by love_killed_the_superstar



Series: a room with three walls [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Series, god i've wanted to write sexy haruren for so long, in which college!Haru gives high schooler!Ren a handjob while Makoto's buying pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like these that Haru felt a stab of guilt for dragging a high school boy into his weird fantasies, wrecking him like this, taking advantage of the feelings Ren had had for him for as long as he could remember. They started off innocent once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to reach for you (is to let you win)

**Author's Note:**

> All Will Break by Last Days of April is a good song for make outs, hand jobs and other things in my opinion. It's a very sexy song, what can I say.  
> HaruRen has been lacking for such a long time, I wanted to write some HaruRen nsfw things. It's a toxic relationship, I guess, Haru leading on this thirsty high school boy whose been crushing on him for so long, but they both like it and it causes no one else any harm so long as no one finds out. That's how Haru sees it, anyway.  
> (alsoooo i read that the age of consent is 18 in japan, which is why i labelled it underage... since i'm not sure of the twins' birthday i'm assuming at this point ren isn't 18.)

“Haah... Ha-aru-chan...”

Ren's breathing was loud and erratic, his skin hot beneath Haruka's lips. Currently they were pressed firmly to the boy's neck, creeping up to his jawline, and Ren let out a mewl that drove into Haruka's heart, sent blood tingling around his body. Of all the people to gain this sort of thirst for, he didn't expect it to be his best friend's younger brother. That being said, he hadn't been expecting feelings like this to arise from him in the first place.

For the longest time he'd felt alone, watching as Makoto began to walk a path further away from him, wondering if he had forgotten the time they had kissed after prefectuals, the time his hands had wandered a little too far down Haruka's back, the time those marks on his neck didn't quite fade immediately. The frustration had been eating away at him for so long, but as he had finally moved past Makoto and was able to be around him again without feeling the similar urge to pull off his clothes that he still often felt towards water, he had encountered Ren Tachibana, now a high school student, and of course he'd been drawn right in again.

He wasn't sure what it was – did the natural charm run in the Tachibana family? Were their alluring collarbones and their overbearing eyes all part of some inherited charm, a family secret, a ritual passed down through the bloodline? Regardless, he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and as he suckled on the creamy surface of Ren's neck once more, he ignored how wrong it was, that Ren was underage, that he was a university student and therefore should have more decency than to seduce a high schooler. If Makoto ever found them like this, would things go back to the way they were? Would Haruka be forced to cut ties with the Tachibana family for good? He didn't like to think about it.

“Onii-chan is.... g-go-ah!” Ren's fringe, heavy with Haru-induced sweat, stuck damply to his forehead. His head tilted backwards and Haruka slipped his tongue down behind Ren's ear, earning him a low and satisfying groan. “Onii-chan is going to come back soon,” Ren gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “We shouldn't get too carried away-”

His breath caught and his fingers twitched against Haruka's shoulders. It was a weak attempt to push him away; maybe it was a test, to see if Haruka was planning on giving him up as easily as that. It wasn't like they hadn't played this game before.

“Whenever Makoto goes to get pizza the cashier always stalls him so that she can flirt,” Haruka explained matter-of-factly, his breathing heavy. “He won't be back for at least half an hour.”

He tried not to get too worked up when he and Ren engaged in these small moments, for fear that Makoto would end up arriving back early and catch them in this act, but sometimes it was too much for even him to contain when Ren would throw back his head and cry in such a desperate way that Haruka had to seriously restrain himself.

Absentmindedly Haruka's hand reached for the tight fabric of Ren's pants, squeezing the erection slowly as Ren whined. He himself was beginning to get hard, but he focused on teasing Ren for now, hand reaching to tug his pants down his waist as he pressed his mouth to Ren's, feeling the sensation of Ren's flustered lips opening clumsily in response. The exchange was amusing, but the humour in it was forgotten when their tongues began moving against one another. Ren's tiny moans and grunts were enough to make Haruka's head spin, and he pushed him back so that his head was against the kotatsu pillow.

He wasn't quite sure why something in Ren stirred him up, filled him with this need to do all sorts with him and then some more. Nothing about an awkward high school boy with shaggy hair and bambi eyes appealed to him, and yet Ren did, in such a surreal way. His eyes, dark and gleaming, stared at Haruka while the latter licked his lips and smoothed Ren's hair away from his face. Never breaking eye contact, Ren began to kick the pants down his legs awkwardly, and if not for the lurching in his stomach Haru would have smirked at the gesture that was just _so like Ren._

“We don't have enough time to do much,” he murmured breathlessly, and Ren squirmed as Haruka leaned down, slowly moving his hands up and down the base. Ren was red-faced, begging for Haru to slow down, couldn't he savour it, and when Haru gave one defiant roll of his tongue around the tip, he moved his head in time for Ren to climax, the sensation washing over him fast as he clung onto Haruka. As he began to wipe up the mess, Ren was beginning to sob, like he always did after Haruka brought him to orgasm too fast for his liking. It was times like these that Haru felt a stab of guilt for dragging a high school boy into his weird fantasies, wrecking him like this, taking advantage of the feelings Ren had had for him for as long as he could remember. They started off innocent once, Haruka reassured himself. Although perhaps that made it even worse.

He ruffled Ren's hair and the younger boy wiped his tears, cheeks flooding red.

“Sorry, Haru-chan,” he started, ashamed. “Sorry for being like this.”

“Don't say that,” Haruka muttered, standing up and carefully removing the evidence. His legs were trembling slightly (damn, it was insane how easily Ren succeeded in turning him on) but he quickly disposed of the tissues he'd used to wipe Ren's seed and proceeded to sit down beside him again, their shoulders easily moving against one another.

“When are you going back to college?” Ren asked quietly, still sniffling.

“Three days from now.”

“That's so soon...”

Ren rarely tried to initiate intimacy, and Haruka was never sure why the boy was so wary of it, but on this rare occasion he rested his head against Haru's shoulder, voice laced with disappointment. Haruka patted Ren's hair fondly.

“It's not forever. Next time I can get a break, I'll come back.”

“Promise? I have university entrance exams coming up soon, so you'll have to help me with subjects I'm bad at,” Ren pressed, a little more confidently. Haruka smiled slightly, savouring the warmth that seeped through him at Ren's touch.

“I promise.”

When Makoto finally arrived back, pizza box in his arms, the evening continued as it always did, played out with no signs of suspicion from Makoto and nothing but a few glances and smiles could tell a different story.

Haruka knew it couldn't last forever, and one day Ren would run off to a different college while he would start a boring nine-til-five job, and their exchanges would grow numbered until eventually stopping completely. Until their encounters were unfixable, however, he felt the urge to let it break whenever it was destined to. Since, in the end, Ren would be there beneath the sharp pieces, smiling and blushing and crying and kissing.

As flawed as their relationship was, he was willing to let it happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yooo, not completely satisfied with that ending but since it's my first published nsfw writing, i think i did okay... how do you end these kind of fics anyway?? nothing got resolved except for ren's erection... ;;;;


End file.
